


Heat

by tqpannie



Series: Harry/Ron Smutty Table [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hot out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Harry/Ron Smutty Table

"It's hot," Ron grumbled as he sat in front of the Muggle fan Harry had set up. "Tell me again why we just couldn't use a cooling charm?"

Harry rolled his eyes and sipped his glass of ice water.

"I told you, Ron. We're undercover and we can't risk being discovered."

"I'm melting, Harry," Ron muttered. 

"Ron, you didn't have cooling charms at the Burrow and you lived on the top floor."

"Harry, the Ghoul was right above my room," Ron grumped. "Maybe we should have invited him to come with us."

Harry chuckled and glanced that the ice in his glass, he looked at Ron, and back at the ice in his glass.

"Ron," Harry said softly. "Are you going to be cranky the rest of the night?"

"Well unless the temperature drops," Ron grumped. "Most likely."

"What if I said I have a way to cool you down?"

"Really? What?"

"Ice."

"Ice?

"Yes, ice you prat! What are you a parrot?"

Harry threw his hand up in the air and waved it around. He stood up and moved towards Ron then knelt on the floor next to him. He dipped his fingers in the water and then ran it down the middle of Ron's chest only to stop at his belly button.

"That feels nice," Ron sighed. "Move the fan over a bit so it blows on us, yeah?"

Harry did as Ron asked and fished a drop of ice from his glass; he traced it over Ron's eyebrows, down the slope of his nose, and over his lips. Ron's tongue darted out to capture the drops of water the ice left as it melted and Harry bit back a moan as he felt the tip of Ron's tongue against his finger.

"Doesn't that feel better?" Harry said as he fished another piece of ice from the glass. 

"More."

There was something in Ron's tone that made Harry's head shoot up and when their eyes locked it realized Ron was just as aroused as he was. 

"More?" Harry asked. "I thought you were hot."

"I am," Ron grumbled. "But I'm horny too and why should I be completely miserable when you're offering to help?"

Harry took the piece of ice between his fingers and lifted it to his mouth. He bent forward and ran the ice down Ron's neck. Ron's skin glistened from the water and his moan went straight to Harry's cock. He trailed it over Ron's shoulder and finally he ran it over Ron's nipple. Ron arched his back as Harry trailed the ice in a slow circle over the puckered flesh, and when the ice melted Harry leaned back and blew air. He saw the goose flesh break out on Ron's chest and fished another piece of ice from his glass. 

"Better?"

"Getting there," Ron growled and slid his hand down to the erection straining against his boxers. "I'm really hot here…" 

Harry stood and removed his own boxers before kneeling next to the couch again.

"It appears you have a problem there Auror Weasley."

Ron pushed his boxers over his cock and kicked them over the armrest of the couch. Harry watched as Ron's hand slid over his belly, through the thin line of hair that lead to his cock, and Harry's mouth watered as Ron ran his finger up and down the underside of his shaft.

"It's definitely hard," Ron reached down and took a cube of ice from Harry's glass. "Hot too…"

Harry felt the coolness of the ice before it touched his skin, he felt the tips of Ron's fingers brushing against the nape of his neck, and he groaned when Ron trailed the ice from the back of his neck and down his spine.

"Come down here." 

Harry's voice was rough with lust and he tugged Ron's arm. 

Ron grinned and joined Harry on the floor. Harry claimed Ron's lips, his tongue lapped at the seams until Ron's lips parted, and he began exploring Ron's mouth. He tasted like butterbeer and cinnamon and Harry didn't think he would ever get enough. The fan was blowing, cooling their heated flesh, and his hands tangled in Ron's hair as he deepened the kiss.

Ron's hands were stroking along Harry's shoulders, his fingers tracing small circle on the muscles of his upper arm, and Harry broke the kiss to reach for the ice again. Ron's eyes widened as Harry trailed the ice cube over his own nipples, drawing them to taut peaks, and when Harry trailed the rapidly melting ice down to his belly button Ron moaned.

"Harry," Ron moaned and moved closer to Harry, his fingertip trailed through the moisture on Harry stomach. "I…I have an idea."

Harry shifted closer, reaching down he wrapped his fingers around Ron's shaft, and he slowly stroked him from tip to base. 

"Fuck it is hard, Ron."

"So hard it hurts, Harry," Ron replied as he began fisting Harry's cock. "But hot too…yours is hot…I can cool it off but you have to…"

Their eyes met and Harry knew what Ron wanted to do. He pulled one of the melting cubes from his glass and lifted it to Ron's mouth. Harry ran the ice over Ron's lips, groaning when Ron's lips closed over his fingers, and he could feel the ice melting in the wet heat of Ron's mouth. 

"Together?" Harry asked and Ron nipped his fingers and placed a piece of ice against Harry's lips. "Right."

Harry slowly sucked the ice into his mouth, his tongue flicked Ron's fingers, and Ron's eyes darkened. They were cobalt blue, shining with an almost feral lust, and Harry couldn't wait for what was going to happen next.

Ron released Harry's fingers with a long slurp that sent a shudder through Harry's body. He flipped around so his head pointed towards Harry's feet and his mouth was level with Harry's cock. Harry shivered as he felt the coolness of Ron's breath against his heated shaft and he positioned himself near Ron's erection. Harry licked his lips when he saw the droplet of precum glistening on the tip.

"On the count of three," Ron's said softly and Harry gave a sharp nod. 

"One…" 

Harry couldn't wait another second, before Ron got to two; Harry plunged forward and took Ron into his mouth. Ron jerked and let out a guttural groan before taking Harry into his mouth. The contrast between cold and hot nearly shocked Harry out of his skin—it was both pleasurable and painfully. He gasped around Ron cock and fluttered his tongue against the underside of his shaft.

The sound of muffled moans and wet suction filled the room and Harry couldn't help but push his cock deeper into Ron's throat. He slid his hand over the curve of Ron's arse and ran his fingers up and down Ron's cleft as he pulled him closer. His fingers teased Ron's pucker and he took Ron completely to the base of his shaft.

Ron fingers had slid inside Harry and Harry was already on the edge. He rocked his hips, pushing them back on Ron's fingers, before pushing deep into Ron's mouth. Ron was moaning around Harry's cock, flicking his tongue against the vein on the underside of Harry's erection, and Harry shook when Ron cupped his balls in his free hand.

Harry grunted as Ron rolled his balls in his palm and he sucked the head of Ron's cock hard and pushed his fingers up and inside Ron. Ron pushed back his hips, burying more of Harry's fingers inside him, and Harry curved the up slightly to hit Ron's prostate. 

Harry was in sensory overload and his balls tightened and rose as Ron tightened his lips around the base of Harry's cock and sucked hard. He felt Ron's dick swelling against his tongue, he felt the tension in Ron's body, and when he sucked hard on Ron's tip he got a taste of Ron's release. Harry took more of Ron in, sucking him hard as Ron spilled down his throat, and with a muffled shout he was filling Ron's mouth with his seed. 

They sucked and licked each other clean before pulling apart. Harry was panting and he felt the sheen of sweat that covered Ron's body. 

"Still hot?" Harry asked. 

"Yup."

"Still horny?"

"Yup."

"Fancy a shower?"

"Brilliant!"

Ron helped Harry stand up and as they made their way to the loo Ron quipped.

"I'm not cranky anymore."


End file.
